


I don't trust anyone else (with this)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Carolyn calls in a favor with her friend and sometimes lover.





	I don't trust anyone else (with this)

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene and slight spoiler for episode 2x01.

"Coroner's Office."

The sound of Julia's voice brought back a rush of memories, which Carolyn shoved aside. "Julia, it's Carolyn."

"Carolyn, my dear, it's been too long," Julia said affectionately. The tenderness in her tone warmed Carolyn; she was reminded of how much she missed her colleague and sometimes lover. 

"I have a favor to ask."

"What do you need hun?"

"I need you to take another look at a body. I need your eyes, I don't trust anyone else with this." Carolyn wondered if Julia was still single, or, if someone had looked past Julia's profession to see her for the sweet woman she was; someone who likes to garden and spend a free afternoon with tea and a racy romance. Was someone new on the receiving end of Julia’s work-strong hands?

"What aren't you telling me Carolyn."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Come on, no need to play coy with me. Who is it you want me to exhume?”

"Alistair Peel."

"The billionaire?" Julia has enough experience with Carolyn not to be surprised.

"Yes. Will you do it?"

"For you, yes. Come round in two days. I'll call you if the timeline changes. Same number?"

"Yes."

There is a long pause, neither wanting to hang up.

"Carolyn?"

"Humn?"

"Are you bringing Jess?"

Carolyn thinks about how she wants to play this. "No, but I do have someone new I want to you meet."

"Oh?" Julia says, her curiosity peaked.

"I think you'll like her. Eve's a bit neurotic, but committed to this investigation. She’s an expert on female assassins."

"So you think it was a woman who killed Peel?"

"Hopefully you can tell me," Carolyn says playfully.

"You're going to owe me."

"Don't I always pay my debts?" Carolyn lets that hang for a moment before disconnecting the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wife and [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/) for the beta read.


End file.
